


Spotted

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Tim sees his two teammates from across a restaurant.





	Spotted

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon who requested on Tumblr, sorry if it's short!

It was one of those rare nights where he and Delilah didn't have the twins, her mom was visiting and practically demanded they go out while she spent some time with her grand-babies. They had jumped on the opportunity and Tim had called in a favor to get them a last minute reservation at a pretty fancy restaurant. 

They had been at their table for a bit when Tim looked towards the other side of the room where the booths were. 

Tim stared wide eyed.

“Tim? What're you looking at?”

“Uh..Nick and Ellie just walked in and got seated at the booths.”

Delilah's eyes lit up as she swung her head around to look. 

Instead of sitting at opposite sides, they were seated in the back part of the round booth beside each other giving them a perfect view of the two. 

“Oh my god!” Delilah practically squealed. “They're on a date!”

Tim gave her a ‘what?’ look. “You don't know that maybe they're waiting for their dates for a double-”

Tim quickly stopped talking when Nick and Ellie shared a kiss. 

“I'm going to bake my mom a huge cake.” Delilah mumbled. Tim raised an eyebrow. “What? If it wasn't for her watching the twins we wouldn't have seen them!”

He looked to them again, Nick had his arm around Ellie as she leaned into him. They both had big smiles on their faces. 

Tim knew there were feelings between them, hell how could he not know when they flirted so openly and got obviously jealous. At first it had drove him a little crazy, he had dealt with Tony and Ziva for years and now it was Nick and Ellie. Except, he realized how different they were. Nick and Ellie were as obvious as a peacock in a crowd of chickens. 

He just hadn't realized they had confessed how they felt and been dating. Though that did explain the increase in looks and secret meanings. 

“They're so cute.” Delilah sighed. 

Tim chuckled. “You don't have to deal with all the tension at work.”

She shrugged. “They have chemistry. I knew it practically from the start.”

He looked back towards their table to see Nick saying something in her ear that had her blushing like crazy. Tim cringed and faced forward. He didn't even want to imagine what Nick had said to the woman he thought of as a little sister. 

Later when they were leaving the restaurant, they were a little bit away from the doors when He saw them come out not long after.

Nick had one arm around Ellie holding her against him while the other hand was caressing her cheek. Tim couldn't help but smile as he watched them, they really did seem in love.

He hoped they had the happy ending Tony and Ziva deserved. 

But that didn't mean he wouldn't let them know he knew at work tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Tim didn't say anything right away instead waiting for when Gibbs left to grab more coffee.

“So how was your guys night?” Tim asked casually. 

Nick and Ellie shared a quick glance. 

“Relaxing.” Ellie said. “Spent some time reading.”

“Went to the gym for a bit.” Nick said.

Ellie turned to him. “What about you Tim?”

He grinned a little. “Delilah and I had the night off from the twins so we went out to that placed named Pascals.”

Both of them tensed, sharing urgent looks. Tim tried not to laugh. 

“It was a pretty nice place..a lot of couples seemed to be on a date last night.”

Tim figured it was better to be obvious, just like they were.

“Really? Uh I heard it was a nice place.” Ellie said, avoiding eye contact.

Nick looked as if he wanted to smirk. “Yeah I heard that too.” 

“Huh.” Tim stood up and grabbed some files. “Well if anyone would know it's you two.” He grinned as he walked away.

He chuckled as he heard them start bickering. 

“Well we're busted.” Tim heard Nick say.

He shook his head with a laugh. 


End file.
